1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self inking stampers with rotating reversing platens. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stamper with a metal plate positioned between the rotating platen and stamp die, providing support to the stamp die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-inking hand stampers are well known in the prior art. The first self inking stampers were made almost entirely of metal. A self-inking hand stamper in which the die plate reversed its position at every stroke, so as to turn face up to take ink in its rest position and then to turn face down to make an impression, was disclosed in 1885 U.S. Pat. No. 315,286 to Hill. The various types of self-inking hand stampers are well discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,932 to Van Breene. Later, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,916 a self inking stamper with a removable ink pad was disclosed. Dour, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,485 discloses a self inking stamper with improved accessibility to a removable ink pad.
The prior art has sought to make self-inking stampers less expensive, smaller in size, and easier to assemble, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,223 to Mairon. Modern day stampers are usually made of plastic in order to be cost effective and commercially viable. A stamper made almost entirely of metal would be too costly to manufacture and market commercially. Therefore, self inking metal stampers have essentially disappeared from the marketplace. This evolution in the self-inking stamper, from metal to plastic, has however resulted in stamping devices today that are less durable and quite often do not leave a quality impression. For example, especially in large stampers, the middle section of the stamp die does not get sufficient support from the middle of the plastic platen. Therefore, for example, the far left and far right portions of the imprint are clear, while the middle portion of the imprint is faint or smudged. There are times when a very clear imprint is crucial, for example, when stamping a drug dosage on a drug prescription form. In fact, a clear imprint is always desirable. What is needed is a device that is inexpensive to produce and yet gives an excellent quality of imprint.